Will he notice
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: An ArthurxSue Ellen fanfic. A ninth grade prom is coming up, and Arthur is worried about finding a date. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't really want to go. Sue Ellen meanwhile is trying to get Arthur to ask her. Robert (my OC and Arthur's brother), catches on immediately and tells Arthur to play dumb. Will Arthur catch on? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"**Will he notice" An Arthur Fanfic**

**Chapter 1 Prom part one**

Mister Samuelson had just finished posting an announcement for the Elwood City High Freshman Prom. The entire ninth grade class were talking about who to ask to the dance. Arthur, Robert, Buster, and Richard(**A/N: Buster's adopted brother, same situation as Robert)**, were sitting by themselves in the farthest corner of the classroom, trying to think about who would go to prom with them.

"Nope. Nuh uh. Nope. Definitely not." Robert kept shouting disagreements as he crossed names off of a list.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked. Robert turned the list so that Richard could see it properly. Richard raised an eyebrow. "Have you even asked anyone?"

"No." Came the reply.

"Then how do you know the answer will be 'no'?" Richard asked.

"Because one half of the school's girl population is too stuck up to notice I exist, and the other half, just no."

Buster then said, "I was thinking of asking Ladonna. You know, as a friend."

Robert then took a moment to glance at Buster. "Aren't we all going as friends?"

Arthur shook his head and started writing.

"Who are you asking, Arthur?"

Arthur's head looked up. Sue Ellen had walked up, and asked him.

"No one." He said. "I'm not going."

Sue Ellen seemed like she was hurt to Arthur, but he decided it was nothing. Suddenly Mister Samuelson walked in.

"Hello class!" He greeted. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" He sat his briefcase on the teachers desk, and opened it. He then walked over to the blackboard, and picked up a piece of chalk. He began to scribble across the board.

**Elwood City High Freshman Prom**

**Next Friday at 8:00 pm sharp**

**Attendance is ****MANDATORY**

Arthur gulped. While Mister Samuelson was talking about Napoleon's defeat at Waterloo, Arthur wondered why in the world a prom, of all things, was considered mandatory.

After class, Arthur walked up to Mister Samuelson and said,

"Hi Mister Samuelson."

"Hey Arthur! Did you enjoy today's history lesson?" Mister Samuelson asked, bright and cheery.

"Yeah, it was great. Why is the Freshman prom mandatory?"

Mister Samuelson thought for a moment and then replied, "Well, you see Arthur, here at Elwood City High, we want all of our students to get the best social experience, along with a secular one."

"Oh, okay. See you later Mister Samuelson."

"Bye Arthur!"

-breakline-

It was lunchtime and all Arthur was thinking was, 'What do I do?'

He was so worried, he didn't notice Robert snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

"He's out of it." Robert stated to the others at the table. The others in question were, Buster, Richard, Brain, Francine, Luke, and Jade. The last two used to be 'background' students when the gang was in 3rd grade.

"ARTHUR WAKE UP!" Buster shouted. Arthur snapped out of his deep thought train with a start.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You were seriously out of it." Luke answered.

"Oh, I was just wondering why I have to go to the prom."

"Well, if it's mandatory, you have to go." Robert shrugged.

"Not helping."

"Well, I mean, what did you expect from me?" Robert asked. Usually Arthur would've laughed, but he seemed extremely distressed. What was he going to do?

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sue Ellen complained to Francine, Muffy, Ladonna, and Jenna.

"He didn't even want to go!" She said, clearly frustrated.

"Well Buster asked me! Isn't that sweet?" Ladonna said in her usually cheery manner.

Sue Ellen just continued to sigh.

"Well George asked me, and I told him to get lost." Francine stated proudly.

"You're mean Francine." Jenna said. "Binky asked me. He did it cause, well, we're both allergic to stuff."

"Muffy, how come no one's asked you yet?" Francine asked.

"Hmm, good question. I have to find out!" Muffy said as she walked off.

Francine looked at Sue Ellen. "Don't worry he'll come around." She tried to comfort the girl. Sue Ellen then got up, and said, "I'll ask him about it again."

Arthur was at his locker, grabbing some books for his next class, when Sue Ellen walked up to him.

"Hey Arthur!"

"Oh hi, Sue Ellen. Can you believe their making us go to prom? Mister Samuelson said it was because we supposedly need a 'social experience'." Arthur said. Sue Ellen seemed hurt again for a second, but it faded quickly, as she started to speak again. Arthur thought that it was weird. Why did she care about him going to prom so much?

"Well, I think prom is a great idea. You should get out more Arthur."

"But I have no one to go with."

"You could take me." Sue Ellen then gulped, as she realized what she said. Arthur just said, "I don't know. I'll see you later Sue Ellen." Arthur then walked off to class.

Back at home, Arthur found his thoughts on Sue Ellen. Even though he was supposedly watching an epic battle of Dark Bunny versus the Killer Claw, he wondered if he really should ask her to prom. They were good friends were they not? Arthur decided to ask her. It wouldn't hurt.

Sue Ellen, meanwhile, was berating herself. "I hope he didn't notice. What am I saying!? Of course he noticed! Why wouldn't he? Oh but I'm so stupid! Sue Ellen you know you want to go with him! But what if he still asks someone else? You'll just have to drop hints before he makes up his mind. That's it!" Sue Ellen got up, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a pencil.

The next day, Arthur was approaching his locker, and he saw a note. It read,

**Dear Arthur,**

**You are so brave and strong.**

**And you're very handsome. **Arthur blushed.

**I would very much appreciate if you went to prom with me.**

**Signed, Anonymous**

Arthur set out to find who wrote the note.

"You did, WHAT!?" Fern asked incredulously.

"I sent him a note." Sue Ellen said uncertainly, shuffling around.

"WHY?"

"I just want to go to prom with him."

"Sue Ellen, that's not how this works. Arthur has to ask you! Besides, it's just a dance. It's not whoever goes to the prom with him is gonna marry him!"

"Well who asked you?" Sue Ellen asked her friend.

"George, why does it matter?" Fern asked.

"Because you could've been his last choice! I don't want to be Arthur's last choice!"

"Sue Ellen come on! Like I said, it's only a dance." Fern went back to read a mystery novel.

"You're right, Fern. I'm over thinking this. See you later." Sue Ellen walked off.

When lunchtime came, Robert carefully listened to Arthur. He then suddenly said, "Sue Ellen."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Sue Ellen. Remember the diary incident? She obviously likes you. Now what you have to do is pretend to not catch on." Robert took a sip of Coca-Cola.

"Why?" Arthur said. He didn't know why he should play dumb.

"Because, if she's playing the secret admirer card, she'll eventually slip up. That way, you won't be dumb and pick the wrong person."

"The wrong person for what?" Arthur was still confused.

"The wrong person for prom." Robert got a mischievous glint in his eye as he saw Sue Ellen walking by. He made sure to loudly state, "Oh it's _obviously_ Muffy, Arthur!"

Sue Ellen walked by, looking extremely nervous.

Arthur looked at Robert confused and said, "But you just said it was Sue Ellen."

Robert laughed and said, "Man, you have a _lot_ to learn."

**A/N: My first Arthur story that won't be a one-shot. Updates coming soon, until then, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two The Prom part two**

Sue Ellen frantically ran to Fern's table at lunch. She sat down and said nervously,

"Something's wrong! He thinks it's _Muffy_!"

Fern scoffed and replied, "That's insane. How do you know he thinks that?"

Sue Ellen then said, "Well, I overheard him and Robert discussing the note I left him. Robert said that it was 'obviously Muffy.'"

Fern looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow and shook her head.

"What?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Don't worry. He knows it's you. Trust me." Fern said.

After lunch, Robert was at his locker grabbing books, when Fern approached him.

"I know what you're doing." She said. Robert burst out laughing and asked, "Do you now?"

"I know you're telling Arthur to play dumb." Fern replied with a glare.

"Oh? And what's wrong with that?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow, and folding his arms in amusement.

"You're hurting Sue Ellen!"

"How?" Robert asked. He knew Fern would lose this argument, for he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Because she's worried about whether or not Arthur will take her to prom!" Fern shouted. How was he not getting this.

Robert plastered a triumphant smirk on his face, as he said, "She played the secret admirer card. She put her self up for even more of that 'will he ask' worrying. I mean, she was probably worried before, but now," He leaned forward and whispered to Fern, "She made it worse."

Fern left, speechless.

English class was Arthur's least favorite this week. He had to write a five page essay on Abraham Lincoln. He also had to work with this British girl, named Kara, who didn't know a darn thing about the sixteenth president of the United States, Abe Lincoln.

Arthur, however knew a lot of the basics; enough to fill two pages, put five? Teamed up with the least historically savvy person in class, Arthur felt like he would scream.

But something else was bugging him too. The note. Robert said it was Sue Ellen, but then he said it was from Muffy. He also said to play dumb to who the real note writer was. The problem? He was confused about who wrote the note! Was it Sue Ellen? Or was it Muffy? What if Robert was wrong on both counts? He needed someone to help him figure this out. Buster? No he'd obviously say it was aliens trying to mess with him. Fern? Maybe. He'd ask her about it later.

At the same time, Sue Ellen was worried. What if Arthur really thought it was Muffy? She could get someone to see who Arthur thought it was, but a girl following Arthur around would be suspicious. Or would it? Sue Ellen looked around. Jade West, a quiet girl with black hair, was really good friends with Arthur. So she could ask him who he thought it was.

'Genius!' Sue Ellen thought.

After class was dismissed, Sue Ellen dashed after Jade.

"Hey Jade!" She greeted.

"Oh. Hi Sue Ellen. What's up?"

"Did Arthur tell you that he got a love note?"

"He kind of told everyone. He even asked if I wrote it." Jade blushed. "To which I said no, of course. But, why are you asking?"

"I want you to see who he thinks wrote the note." Sue Ellen said.

"I can't promise, but I'll see what I can do." Jade walked off to math class.

At the other end of the hall, Arthur approached Fern.

"Hey Fern!" He said.

"Hi Arthur." Fern replied.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"What?"

"This note." Arthur showed Fern the note. Fern gulped. Hard.

"W-what do you need help with?" She asked.

"I want to know who wrote it. See if you can find out!"

"I-I'll see what I c-can do, Arthur." Fern said, nervously taking the note.

"Kay, see ya later Fern!"

"See ya!" Fern paled. What was she going to do?

-breakline-

When Robert and Arthur had gotten home, Robert couldn't believe his ears.

"You did WHAT?"

"Asked Fern to help find who wrote the note. Why?"

"Arthur! Fern's in with who wrote the note! Besides, I already told you it's Sue Ellen!"

"But then you said it was Muffy!" Arthur said defensively. "I'm confused!"

"You're stupid!" Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Look, I told you it was Muffy to scare Sue Ellen. Did you even catch her walking past?"

"Oh!" Arthur said in realization. "But why would you want to scare her?"

"To show her the worry that comes from playing secret admirer." Robert said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are trouble." Arthur said.

"Yeah, but sometimes it helps. Besides, I've never been grounded." Robert smirked.

"Yeah, but just look at D.W. Trouble reigns supreme in this house!"

"Oh my! You're right! Like our baby brother." Robert said mysteriously.

"Benji? (**A/N: OC of DarkAngelSnapeLover used with full permission**) He's just a baby!" Arthur said.

"Says you of so little knowledge." Robert dashed upstairs.

Arthur shook his head. Suddenly D.W. called him.

"Arthur! Phone for you!"

Arthur dashed to the phone and picked it up. It was Fern on the other line.

"Hello?" Arthur answered.

"_Hey Arthur! Um, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the trial ran cold._"

'Of course it did.' Arthur thought. "Okay thanks Fern! Bye."

Arthur hung up. The phone rang again, this time it was Kara, needing help with her side of the report.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be right over." Arthur hung up, and grabbed his jacket and backpack. "Mom! Dad! I'm going over Kara's to work on our report! Be back soon!" He shouted and walked out of the door.

-breakline-

"And that's why Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation." Arthur explained.

"Oh. It makes sense now. And that's why he was assassinated? Cause someone didn't agree with him?"

"Um," Arthur looked in his textbook. "Yeah, something like that."

Suddenly Kara's mom called from downstairs, calling her for dinner.

"I should go." Arthur said.

"No, please stay! My mom makes the best casserole! You have to try it!" Kara begged.

Arthur called his parents, and was able to stay for dinner.

When he was walking back home, Francine approached him.

"Hey, Francine." Arthur greeted.

"Don't 'hey' me Arthur Read." Francine crossed her arms.

"It's seven o'clock. Shouldn't you be at home?" Arthur asked.

"I could ask you the same." Francine seemed to be really mad for some reason.

"Oh, I was working on my English paper with Kara, and she asked me to stay for dinner."

Arthur explained.

"Right." Francine stepped closer towards Arthur, and whispered in a deadly tone, "You better not be thinking about going to the prom with her."

"Okay, one, why would I do that? Two, why are all of you girls interested in who I go to prom with? And third, get a life Francine." Arthur brushed past her and continued walking home.

When Arthur got home, Robert was on the couch, reading Shakespeare, and flicking pop corn into his mouth.

"So, how's the 'report' going." Robert asked.

"It's going fine. Kara just needed help explaining why Abraham Lincoln issued the Emancipation Proclamation. And why he was killed." Arthur replied, setting down his backpack.

"And it took you three hours to explain the Civil War." Robert deadpanned.

"I stayed for dinner. Kara's mom makes lovely casserole." Arthur hung up his jacket.

Robert smirked then shook his head. "We had some, thing, Dad came up with for dinner. I think it was fried Squid."

Arthur plopped down on the couch. "Really."

"Uh Huh."

"Francine stopped me on my way home."

"She did?" Robert raised an eyebrow (**A/N: That's my favorite facial expression**).

"Yeah, she wondered why I was at Kara's."

"This is worse than I thought!" Robert shouted.

"What is?" Arthur asked, confused.

"They're planning to force you into taking Sue Ellen! Think about it! Did Fern help you with the note?"

"She said the trail 'ran cold'."

"Exactly! Sue Ellen wrote you that note, and now Francine's trying to erase casserole dinners from your brain!"

"Wait, what?" Arthur asked.

"Like, if you took Kara, you'd be over for dinner more often. Y'know what? Never mind. My point is this, they're ganging up to force you into going with Sue Ellen. We have to fight back!"

"Like we need to. I already made up my mind to take Sue Ellen. I don't need help making these decisions. I mean good grief! It's only a stupid dance! One I'm going to just because the school says it's mandatory!" Arthur stormed upstairs.

"You show 'em Arthur!" Robert went back to reading. "My man."

When Arthur reached his room, he slammed the door. "UGH! Why do people care about me!?"

"That's an, ironic question." David, Arthur's dad, had come up to see what was wrong with Arthur. He sat down at the foot of Arthur's bed. "How would you feel if people didn't care about you?"

"I'd want them to care. But Dad, everyone seems interested in who I take to prom! I don't even want to go!"

"Then why are you going?"

"I'm going because the school says I have to."

"Why?" David was confused.

"I supposedly need a 'social experience'."

"Well, If you must go, pick who _you_ want to take. Don't bother with people. Okay?"

"Okay." Arthur said.

"Great. Now that that's settled, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm pretty full. Thanks Dad!"

"No problem Arthur." David left the room.

The next day, Arthur was approached by Jade.

"Hey Arthur, did you figure out who wrote the note?" Jade asked.

'Not again.' Arthur thought. "It's Sue Ellen. But you probably knew that."

"Not really. Sue Ellen just asked me to ask you. I figured 'why not' and asked. Glad to see you figured it out though." Jade walked away.

Before the morning classes began, Arthur decided to go to the cafeteria. When Robert walked up, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You to play dumb. You can't let them win just yet." Robert replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't ask Sue Ellen until she blatantly tells you too!" Robert said.

Suddenly Sue Ellen passed by, flanked by a really mean looking Francine. She loudly said, "Oh I wish I had someone taking me to prom! Oh but who will take me!?"

Robert rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh please." He walked away.

Suddenly Brain walked up. "I'll take you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen then nervously said, "Oh, um, that's okay! I've got to go now!" She and Francine ran away, while Arthur slammed his face into the table.

**A/N: This was the longest chapter of any story I've ever written. I think. Any way, the length is practice for a six-page essay I have to write. *shudders* Any way, Sue Ellen is certainly trying to get this over with fast. By the way, this started on a Monday, and has gone through Tuesday, and now it's Wednesday. The Prom is Friday. Thought I'd clear that up. So Arthur has, two days before asking Sue Ellen to prom. Sue Ellen has two more days to get Arthur to ask her. Okay. Updates coming soon. Until next time, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sue Ellen and Francine ran away from the table Arthur was sitting at as fast as possible.

Catching their breath, Sue Ellen said,

"That was a terrible idea! Now _Brain_ wants to take me!"

"Calm down, Sue Ellen," Francine ordered. "We just need to use stronger, more direct, tactics."

Back at Arthur's table, Brain was confused.

"What's up with them?" He asked Arthur, whose face was still flat on the table.

"Sue Ellen just wants me to ask her to prom." Came the reply.

"Then ask her." Brain said.

"I can't. I have to play dumb until the last. Possible. Minute."

"Well that's stupid." Brain replied. The bell then rang overhead. "Well, we better get to class. Come on Arthur!"

Arthur sat in history class, unable to wait for when Sue Ellen blatantly asked him. But what if she didn't? What if he went to prom as a solo act? Arthur shuddered at the thought.

Leaving his history class, Arthur saw George asking Sue Ellen to prom. Thinking that that was odd, Arthur just shrugged and kept walking. Shortly after Fern walked up, and slapped George in the back of the head.

"What's this!?" She asked.

"They-They forced me too!" George shouted.

"So Sue Ellen. This is what you've stooped to?" Sue Ellen bowed her head in shame.

"Come on George." Fern called, the dyslexic boy following her to the next class.

Robert was passing by during the scene, and shook his head, glancing disappointedly at Sue Ellen.

In math class, Arthur and Brain were teamed up to complete a geometry assignment. The assignment was for two students to explain how to find out the volume, area, and perimeter of a shape using exponents and polynomials. Arthur and Brain were chosen to come up to the board, and solve the area of a triangle using polynomials. Brain would solve one side, Arthur would solve one, Brain would solve the other, and Arthur would give the answer.

After completely passing the assignment, and the following pop quiz, Arthur marched off to science. In science, Arthur sat next to Robert. When Mr. Hobson wasn't looking, Arthur got passed a note. He hid it under his desk and took a discreet glance at it. The note said,

**Sue Ellen's using jealousy tactics. This is worse than I thought. You have to keep sharp Arthur. Keep playing dumb.**

Arthur barely resisted the urge to facepalm. This was getting out of hand. On the other side off the room, Francine passed Sue Ellen a note. Sue Ellen read it. It said,

**Just like we practiced.**

"What?" Sue Ellen whispered, and Francine pointed to Arthur stuffing a note in his desk.

Sue Ellen cleared her throat, and loudly said,

"Mister Hobson! Arthur's making prom invites!"

"WHAT!?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Mr. Read. Is this true?" Mr. Hobson asked, in that teacher-scary manner.

"No, sir." Arthur said.

"Check his desk!" Francine shouted. Mr. Hobson sighed and opened Arthur's desk. He watched the note and asked Arthur, "Who wrote this to you Mr. Read?"

Robert elbowed Arthur and cleared his throat, as Arthur said, "Brain passed it to me before class."

Brain opened his mouth. Robert then shot him a glare, and he shut up.

"And were you going to reply to Mr. Powers' note?"

"No sir. I was stuffing it in my desk for a later date."

"Very well. Now back to the digestive system of the flatworm."

Robert winked at Arthur, and started writing notes.

At lunch, everyone at Arthur's table were discussing who they had asked, or in Jade's case, who asked them.

"So you finally asked someone!" Richard said, after hearing Robert was taking Kara.

"I was bribed." He said, looking down at the half-eaten piece of casserole Kara had given him.

"Well I was offered a hundred bucks if I took Muffy. How could I say no to that?" Richard said.

"I have it the worst. The only girl besides Sue Ellen that doesn't have a date is _Francine_! Francine!" Brain exclaimed, worried.

"You're exaggerating. There's plenty of other girls in the school." Luke said.

"Francine threatened me." Brain buried his face in his arms. Robert shot a glance at Arthur whose eyes widened with the rest of the table.

"Oh. Well I'm still available." Jade said, making a pointed look at Arthur. Robert looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"Oh well that's good." The table looked to Max Grayson, a rich kid who had moved to Elwood City when the gang had first started eighth grade, standing there. Jade had admitted to Arthur that she had a major crush on the boy. "I was hoping you'd go with me to prom."

Jade just felt her head moving up and down unconsciously. "Great! See you Friday." Max walked away.

When Jade's head didn't stop nodding, Robert snapped his fingers next to her ear.

"_Well_, Arthur, who did you ask?" Luke asked.

Arthur looked at Robert, who just stared at him. Arthur gulped and said, "I'm not sure on who to ask yet."

"Prom's two days away. You need to get sure." Luke said. Jade's head was still nodding, when Luke pinched her arm.

"OW!" She shouted, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for!?"

"Should we tell her?" Luke asked. Everyone just shook their heads. "Hey where's Buster?"

"Rattles ran him out of the cafeteria." Richard explained.

Robert got up and walked to the courtyard to grab Buster. When he walked back in, Rattles stopped him.

"Leave the bunny outside." Rattles ordered. "He ain't welcome here!"

Robert shot a defiant glare a Rattles and said, "No. He comes into the cafeteria."

"You got a death wish punk?" Rattles said, causing Billy and Slink to crack their knuckles.

"Gentlemen, please! Surely the cafeteria won't explode with one more occupant!" Edward Crosswire, Muffy's cousin named after his uncle, made this statement. Rattles and his gang didn't want to cross him, and Robert didn't want to trust him. He was a manipulative and dangerous bully, and everyone stayed clear of him. Following behind him was his 'girlfriend' Alaxis, a foolish girl who loved Edward, thinking he loved her back, and his two goons, nicknamed after sweet tea companies, Lipton and Brisk. Edward had a big grin stretched out on his face, with a dangerous laugh to match.

"Su-Sure, Edward! No pr-pr-problem!" Rattles said, nervously walking away.

"Thanks." Robert said to Edward, walking away. Edward suddenly grabbed his arm, and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Robert asked, distastefully eying the paper.

"The bill, of course!" Edward said, as if it were obvious. "For my services!"

Robert balled up the paper and threw it on the ground. Looking insulted, Edward shouted, "Lipton! Brisk! Grab him!"

The two stocky teens ran towards Robert, who spun around and kicked them both across the face. Ramming his body into Lipton, Robert tackled the boy, and unloaded havoc on his face. Brisk grabbed Robert by the arms from behind, and Robert managed to flip over Brisk and kick him in the back. With both of his goons down, Edward ran away.

On the other end of the lunchroom, Sue Ellen and Francine plotted their next move.

"It's perfect!" Francine shouted.

"Do I really have to wear _that_?" Sue Ellen asked, obviously not agreeing with this new plan. "What about that outfit?"

"If you're gonna play geek girl, you either go big or go home!"

"But the thing is, I'm not a geek girl!" Sue Ellen cried.

"Well, you have to make sacrifices for love, Sue Ellen."

Robert watched from across the room. Later, when Arthur and Robert were coming home from school, they stopped at the Sugar Bowl. After about a half hour, Sue Ellen and Francine walked in. What Arthur and Robert saw, they couldn't believe. Sue Ellen wore a small black shirt, which cut off at her abdomen. The shirt had the Dark Bunny logo on it.

She wore a black skirt, with grey tights, and black boots. Basically, she looked like a female fan of Dark Bunny. Robert shook his head from the shock and muttered, "This means war."

**A/N: How more blatant can a girl get? Robert seems to want Sue Ellen spell it out to Arthur.**

**Sue Ellen: A-r-t-h-u-r p-l-e-a-s-e t-a-k-e m-e t-o p-r-o-m!**

**I mean seriously! Anyway, the next day, Sue Ellen executes her final attack. The comes Fri-day, and Friday night. So stay tuned for updates! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"This means war."

When Arthur and Robert got home, Robert exclaimed, "I don't believe it! The nerve of some people!"

Arthur asked, "What do you mean? I'm confused."

"Of course you are!" Robert retorted. He sighed, then asked Arthur, "Is Sue Ellen the geek type?"

"No." Arthur replied.

"AHA! Exactly! They're newest tactic involves pretense."

"What kind of pretense?" Arthur asked.

"Sue Ellen's no _geek_ girl! In fact, being _geek_ is _Greek_ to her! So then, one has to wonder, why?" Robert said, finishing thoughtfully.

"Why what?" Arthur was tired of this. He wanted to be told already.

"Why would Sue Ellen come dressed in a Dark Bunny shirt, with a matching skirt, stocking, and boot combo!?" Robert's voice was strong, booming like an attorney who had very undisputable evidence.

"I don't know!" Arthur said.

"She's trying to make you notice her!"

"But, I see her all the time." Arthur said.

Robert slapped both his hands on his face, and practically yelled, "NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then like what?" Arthur just wasn't getting it.

Robert rubbed his nose, and said, "Sue Ellen. Wants _you_. To take her. To Prom."

"I already know that."

"Good!" Robert said. "But now she's getting blatant. We have to keep sharp, only one day remains. Either she asks you outright, or you go to prom a solo act."

Arthur cringed at the words "solo act". That would be embarrassing, and Robert would never let him live it down, never minding the rest.

Wednesday ended, with Arthur now hoping Sue Ellen would ask him about prom.

When Arthur woke up, he and his siblings found their dad gone, along with their mom.

"Where's Dad?" Kate asked. "He usually makes us breakfast."

"If he's not here," DW's eyes widened in realization. "We wont have breakfast! We'll starve!"

Robert rolled his eyes, an expression he made often when dealing with DW. "Oh please." He muttered, walking off to find some cereal to eat.

"DW, there's cereal in the house. I know you're old enough to pour yourself a bowl. You've been doing it since you were four!" Arthur walked off to Benji's room to change his little brother's diaper, a task that seemed necessary, if Benji's crying was anything to go by.

In the kitchen, Robert was reading the paper, munching on cereal, when David entered through the back door. When Robert saw David, the spoon in his flew out, with him falling out of his chair.

David looked stunned as the rest off his kids came into the kitchen. He said, "I didn't think you guys would be up yet."

Arthur asked, "Where's Mom?"

"Your mother is in the hospital, she should be back with us by Saturday."

"Is it serious?" DW asked.

"No, DW. Your mother, like I said, will be fine, you don't need to worry about her."

"Can we visit her?" Kate asked.

"Um, no Kate. I think it's best if you kids gave your mother some time by herself. But don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you her condition next time I go." David said, grabbing the necessary tools for eating cereal.

When the Read boys got to Elwood City High, Arthur went straight to his locker. He was taken aback by what he saw.

On his lock was a note, saying,

**Arthur, I really like you (S)**

"Huh?" Arthur said aloud. "That's weird." Arthur said, shoving the note in his pocket.

He walked into the cafeteria when Jade walked up to Arthur, handing him a pink sticky note.

"Someone," Jade winked, "Asked me to give you this. See you in class." Jade walked off.

Arthur looked at the note, it had the same handwriting as the previous one.

**You respect people and their property, (U)**

Arthur was nervous, this was getting serious.

He went to sit down next to Luke, who passed him a note. "Don't ask. I'm not telling."

Arthur looked at the note. "This is a prom invite. To some girl named Lauren."

Luke flushed bright red and quickly snatched the note from Arthur. "Weren't supposed to see that. Here's your note." Luke passed him another pink sticky.

The note read,

**You don't care about your appearance, (E)**

"Hmm." Arthur said before stuffing the note in his pocket. He was beginning to sense a pattern here.

When the bell rang, he went to his history class. When he took his seat, yet another pink sticky was sitting on his desk.

Arthur tapped his desk, his mouth in a frown. He picked up the note and read it.

This one had more letters, and more lines.

**Your popularity, (E)**

**Or your bad experiences, (L)**

**You take the time, (L)**

**To help others(E)**

**And I like you for that. (N)**

**PS: I'd like to go to prom with you! **

Arthur's jaw hit the table, metaphorically, of course. When Robert sat down next to Arthur, his eyes went wide. "Mother of Grace and Mercy!"

"Shush!" Arthur whispered. He pulled out the other three notes, and showed Robert. "Is that asking me enough?" He said. Robert closed his eyes in defeat.

"She wins." He said.

After history, Arthur walked up to Sue Ellen. "Hey Sue Ellen! Would you like to go to Prom with me?"

Sue Ellen nearly squealed with joy as she replied, "Yes! Of course Arthur!"

"I'll see you Friday." He said, walking off. When Sue Ellen turned around, she accidently elbowed Fern in the stomach, who fell down on her knees.

"He asked me!" Sue Ellen told her friend.

"I'm so. Happy for you!" Fern got out between pants.

Sue Ellen then rushed off to her next class, feeling like she was walking on air, leaving a gasping Fern in her wake.

At lunch, Buster, Luke, Richard, Arthur, and Robert were sitting at their usual table, talking about their classes.

"I mean, we went from Napoleon, to Robert E Lee and Ulysses Grant in _whoo_!" Robert said, thrusting his hand backwards. "I'm feeling like I rode in the darn Delorean!"

Luke was looking in his hand. He then got up, and said, "Excuse me for a second."

Robert watched Luke go from his seat, to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Luke approached a brown haired girl, who took a note from Luke, and then kissed him.

Robert muttered, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Arthur asked, "What is it with you?"

Robert said, "I just like dragging things out. Why?"

Arthur shook his head, as Luke returned to the table. He cleared his throat then asked, "Any observations from math?"

When Robert and Arthur got home, Robert said, "Y'know Arthur, you did well. But next time, try and catch on a little faster."

Arthur then asked Robert, "What if I want to hang out with Sue Ellen regularly, after prom's over?"

"You mean like _date_ Sue Ellen?" Robert asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah."

Robert tsked and said, "We'll see Arthur. We'll see."

**A/N: The inviting is done, thank goodness. Now comes PROM! And afterward, Arthur and Sue Ellen may develop their relationship, cause y'know, why the hay not? Benji of course belongs to DASL, but in order for me to use him without guilt(of not crediting DASL), I will say that, I have asked her if it was okay to use him in my stories. She said "yes", so I'm using him. But for now, his appearances are small. He may get a big role one day, but not for a while. So, just enjoy his appearances for now. Okay, I'm done rambling, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Prom night finally came. Friday was a busy day, people getting things together last minute, such as tux rentals, and limo rentals, and people were just excited.

"I want you to pick me up at seven, and I want you to bring me flowers," Muffy listed off a list of specifics to Richard, who simply rolled his eyes. "And rent a limo. And act like a gentleman the entire night." She finished.

Richard sighed and said uninterestedly, "Sure."

In the cafeteria, Robert asked Kara, "What do you want me to do?"

Kara replied, "Arrival time and behavior is up to you. Besides, I know you're a gentleman." She smiled, making Robert turn a visible shade of red. She then whispered to him, "All I want is a kiss at the end."

Robert's breathing started to slow as Kara walked away. He walked up to Arthur who was sitting down at a table, asking, "So, what did Dad say about the limo?"

"Uh, that his van would do?" Arthur replied. Robert's eyes went wide in shock, as Arthur's phone beeped. When Arthur looked at the text, he said, "Oh no, wait. That was a joke. He's renting the limo now."

Robert gave an audible sigh of relief. With everything in place, the day went by smoothly. Friday night, however, proved stressful.

"Where the heck are my cufflinks!?" Robert shouted at Arthur, who was said, "I don't know! Where is my tie!?"

"The blue one?" Robert asked.

"No! The red bow tie!"

The two were scrambling like chickens with missing heads when David walked in the room. David pointed to a small drawer in Arthur's desk. "Cufflinks." Robert went to aforementioned location and found his cufflinks. David then pointed to Arthur's tuxedo's inner pocket. "Tie." Arthur reached inside his pocket, and shouted for joy.

David walked downstairs saying, "It's six fifty. We're leaving in a three minutes."

Robert's eyes then went wide. "Oh my sneeze! Where are the flowers!?" He dashed out of the room, shouting, "Gotta find them!"

Arthur looked in the mirror one last time. Straightening everything, he walked downstairs. Once Robert found the flowers, David, Arthur, and Robert left. Now, David decided to rent a limo, but no driver, meaning he had to drive.

When Robert knocked on Kara's door, her brother, Connor, answered. Connor was then older of the two siblings, and protected his sister fiercely. He did a quick once-over of Robert, his face in a scowl the whole time. Seeing that Robert was _probably_ okay, Connor shouted into the house, "Kara! Robert's here!" He looked back at the boy standing nervously at the doorstep and presented his hand. "Connor Wayne." He smiled.

Robert shook hands with Connor, still a little nervous. Connor then said, "Take good care of my sister, or else." Robert went rigid, and pale.

Kara finally came to the door. She wore a dark green dress, that fit her nicely, with a cream pearl necklace and black heels. Robert simply offered his arm, and said, "Madam."

Kara took his arm and Robert led her to the limousine.

When Arthur arrived to Sue Ellen's house, he greeted her, and led her to the limo like Robert did Kara. Sue Ellen wore a tan skirt, with a black top, black heels, and jade earrings. Arthur and Robert, of course, wore simple black and white tuxedos, with black tap shoes, and red bow ties.

When they walked into the school gym, Robert gravitated over to the punch bowl. Over there, he saw Richard pouring to glasses of punch.

"Hey Rick." He said. "So, how's it so far?" He asked, knowing a date with Muffy couldn't possibly be easy.

"How do you think?" Came the reply.

"Richard! Where's my punch!?" Muffy shouted. Richard restrained from breaking the glasses.

"Coming Miss Sun." Richard said. Robert raised an eloquent eyebrow. "Miss Sun?"

"Since she believes the Earth revolves around her." Richard walked off with an irritated smile on his face. Robert chuckled.

Arthur told Sue Ellen that he was going to look around for a bit. He saw Carl, George's friend, alone without a date. He walked over to him.

"Hey Carl!" He said politely.

"Hey." Carl replied, sounding sad.

"Why so glum?" Arthur asked.

Carl shot a glance at Kara, who was currently being sweet talked by Robert. Carl replied, "It's nothing."

Arthur followed Carl's line of sight, and nodded. "Okay then," Arthur said, "See yah around."

"See yah."

Arthur was conversing with Buster when the songs began. The first one was slow paced, allowing for a smooth romantic dance. Robert did every romantic dance move he could with Kara, getting a few giggles out of the girl, while Arthur was as awkward as a stone.

He didn't know what to do, so he tried to imitate Robert, while failing. Miserably.

The next song was a newer love song that Arthur could care less about. He walked to the punch bowl to get some more punch, when he noticed Richard and Brain, talking.

"This was a horrible idea. Muffy's so demanding. She insists on being prom Queen. I could care less."

"Be glad knowing you're saving someone else from Muffy." Brain replied.

"Yeah. It could be worse. I could be Carl."

Arthur scowled. "That isn't nice."

"How? I didn't say anything bad about him." Richard defended. Arthur scowled at him and grabbed some punch.

The rest of the night went pretty smooth, with lots of dancing, conversation, and just fun.

At the end of the dance, Principal Warner said, "Thank you all for coming to Elwood City High's ninth grade Prom. We hope you all had fun, and now it is time to announce the Prom King and Queen." The principal was handed an envelop. He read it, saying, "The Prom King is, Arthur Read! Let's hear it for Arthur Read!"

Everyone clapped, and Robert gave Arthur a thumbs up.

"And the Prom Queen is, Sue Ellen Armstrong!" Once again everyone clapped, and Kara and Fern told Sue Ellen, "Congratulations!"

So, as was apparently custom, Arthur and Sue Ellen had the last dance, and it felt good.

When they dropped off Sue Ellen, Arthur walked her to the door, and said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so." Sue Ellen said.

"I was thinking, would you like to like, go to the Sugar Bowl with me sometime. And we could catch a movie afterwards?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Oka then. So um, see you later." Arthur began to walk away, when he saw Robert peck Kara on the cheek inside the limo. "Oh right!" Arthur said to himself, and he ran back, kissing Sue Ellen. "Okay, now I'll see you later." Arthur ran back to the limo, leaving a blushing Sue Ellen at her door.

Robert was much more elegant with asking Kara on a date, and the subsequent kiss.

At home, Robert said to Arthur, "You were great tonight, dude! A little stone like, but still, really good!"

Arthur said, "Thanks Rob."

"So did you ask her?" Robert asked.

"Yeah."

"When and where?"

"I didn't set a time, but we're going to the Sugar Bowl, then we'll see a movie or something. You?"

"Tomorrow at Olive Garden." Robert said. Arthur looked at Robert as if to ask how he could afford it, and Robert said, "I have strong investments." He held up a fifty dollar bill. "And friends." He winked.

All in all, Prom was a success, and Arthur couldn't wait for his first date with Sue Ellen.

At Carl's house, Carl was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Kara. He was about to crumple it up, when he put it on his nightstand, thinking that just because she went to Prom with Robert, didn't mean she liked him or anything. Right?

**A/N: Prom is done. So, I'm gonna turn this into an ongoing ArthurxSue Ellen fic. Oh and yeah, Robert will also be dating Kara in this. But they aren't the focus. Plus, Carl will get a role in this fic. I'll just state I feel bad for him. So, anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
